


Come out of the bath

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Established Relationship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Talk of a blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: In which Geralt doesn't want to come out of the bathtub and Jaskier finds the perfect way to tease him out :)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Come out of the bath

**Author's Note:**

> CW:v mention of genitals, the beginning of a handjob, talk about blow job

“Come out of the bath, the water must be cold by now,” Jaskier said, but Geralt just growled quietly and kept his eyes closed. 

He had returned earlier from a fight, covered in mud and monster guts and Jaskier had paid the innkeeper to bring up the wooden tub and fill it with steaming hot water. He had helped his witcher out of his armor and clothes and was rewarded with a content groan from Geralt as he slipped into the hot water. 

As usual Jaskier had sat behind him, washing all the gunk out of the silver hair and massaging away the tight knots in Geralt’s neck and shoulders. The witcher had relaxed under his experienced touch and slid even further down till his head rested on the edge of the tub. 

Jaskier had kissed him on the top of the head and stood up to clean and check Geralt’s armor and give him a bit more time to enjoy the hot water. He hummed as he worked and watched over from time to time. 

“Come on, darling, I don’t want your muscles tensing up again when the water gets too cold,” he said as he moved the chair to the side of the tub so he had a better view of the witcher. With a soft smile he looked at his lover, all relaxed and sleepy. Jaskier tucked a strand of damp silver hair behind Geralt’s ear and the witcher opened his golden eyes. 

He watched the bard intently as Jaskier let his hand wander over Geralt’s body, tracing scars and caressing his abs with a wink. 

Jaskier locked his gaze with Geralt as his hand dipped under the water, reaching for Geralt’s half hard cock. The witcher groaned as Jaskier began to stroke it, slowly up and down, feeling it filling up. Slowly Geralt’s eyelids began to close again. 

But Jaskier pulled his hand away and purred into Geralt’s ear, “I would love to suck your cock, darling, but I don’t want to drown myself, not even for your magnificent prick.” 

Geralt growled at the loss of contact and as he watched Jaskier walk over to the bed he mumbled, “yesterday you said you’d love to choke on my dick.” With a laugh the bard replied, “I believe choking on your dick is better than drowning.”

With a splash Geralt got out of the water and walked over slowly, glowering at him. Jaskier beamed at the sight of the naked witcher, water drops running down his toned body, what a sight that was. 

When Geralt stood in front of him, he leaned forward and whispered in Jaskier’s ear, “get your hands back on me and kiss me already.”

And Jaskier did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [EllieStormfound](https://elliestormfound.tumblr.com/)


End file.
